The Crash
by Resacon1990
Summary: There was dead silence between the two, both of them locking eyes and forcing the other to back down. The small eight year-old with his parents eminent deaths on his hand and the world on his shoulders, the father beyond distraught at knowing he was leaving his son to face the world as cruel, black fog began to take over his vision. "I promise."


**Happy Birthday Seto, despite this being the most horribly angst story alive. Not really. Saddest I've written for YuGiOh though.**

**Tears.**

* * *

He'd always loved the way his parents would exchange those secret looks, those gentle smiles and loving gazes. He'd always thought that they were the perfect example of what a loving couple should be, what love should really look like. He wasn't a mushy person, or boy, that was for girls, but he had to admit that something about his parents being so madly in love made a small spark flare up inside him and he would wish that one day, _one day_, he would get his own whirlwind romances.

Seto smiled at the thought as he sat in the backseat of his fathers car, watching his parents whisper to each other, passing those looks as they conversed. He loved them, his mother and father. He loved the fact they doted on him and his younger brother more, but he loved them truly.

Speaking of his brother, the young eight year-old glanced over to see Mokuba staring out the window in the seat beside him, those purple grey eyes, exactly like his mothers wide with astonishment as he looked at the scenery whizzing past the car. Seto had to admit, the hills and forests were beautiful as they flew past, and he knew that deep down he would be much like his brother.

"Hey guys, would you like to listen to some music?" a deep voice called out, and Seto instantly turned his head to look at the owner of the voice. Even though his father was driving, Seto still managed to look at him by looking up at the rearview mirror, happy to see ice blue, yet still warm eyes looking back at him, twinkling with joy. He heard a gurgle beside him, and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Mokuba giggling madly and nodding his head.

With a smile, Seto couldn't help but agree with what his little brother was 'saying' without words. "Yes please Daddy!"

"Great! I made a CD perfect for our trip!"

"Oh hon, that was so nice of you," Seto's mother cooed at her husband as she kissed her fingertips and placed them against his cheek, earning a grin in response. Most children would probably find such affectionate displays from their parents gross, but Seto watched in utter awe at the easy romance that the two had. Once again he wished he would have one just like it when he got old, he truly did.

"Only the best for my boys," his father simply replied, throwing Seto a wink via the rearview mirror before he gestured to the glovebox. "Be a dear and get it for me?"

Seto sighed inwardly as he heard his mothers laugh, the soft beautiful sound it was. He heard a giggle from beside him and turned to face Mokuba, reaching out one of his small hands for Mokuba's even smaller ones to grasp onto with a cute, smile that was only slightly gapless. Mokuba, being three, had already grown most of his teeth, but he still was missing a few here and there, and Seto found his brother adorable when he smiled like that.

He was pulled out of his little day dream as the sound of music began to blare through the car, making the young brunet practically squeal with joy. Especially when he recognized the song to be one of his favorites, and his mother gave him one of her bright smiles as she turned in her seat to watch him, replacing Seto's hand for her finger as Mokuba flapped his hands up and down as well, clearly as excited as his brother.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you," Seto's father suddenly sang, a huge grin on his face as he once again looked at Seto who lead out a loud laugh as the beat of the song ran over them all, "I told the witch doctor I was in love with you," there was another round of beats that made Seto feel as if his face was going to spilt in half from the smile, "And then the witch doctor, he told me what do. He said that…"

"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang!" Seto practically screamed, his excitement taking over as his father sang along with him, his mother laughing as his brother attempted to get the words out as well, but to no avail. "Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang!"

His father laughed almost madly, earning the grins of everyone in the car before he began to sing the next verse, Seto staying quiet once again. "I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true. I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice. And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice. He said to …"

"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang!" was the returning call from the young boy, "Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang!"

"Now, you've been keeping love from me, just like you were a miser, and I'll admit I wasn't very smart! " Seto grinned at his fathers suede voice, and he swore he could see his father jiggling in his seat in some form of dance, "So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser. And he taught me the way to win your heart!" At the last line his father threw a wink in his wife's direction, watching as she blushed. "My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say. My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do. I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you, Oh, Baby ….Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang! Come on and..."

"Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang!" Everyone sung this part, Mokuba gurgling along adorably as he watched the rest of his family sing away. "Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang, ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang!"

The whole car fell into a fit of laughter as the song trailed off, leaving them to just grin happily at each other. Seto felt his heart swelling up how joyous everything was, and how perfect his life was. A cute younger brother, a doting mother, an amazing father and a family he loved more than life itself. Everything was just the way it should be.

"Oh don't worry Mokuba, you'll be able to sing soon as well." Seto's head turned to look at his mother comforting his brother, and he watched in interest and his mother stroked Mokuba's cheek lovingly. It was true, maybe soon Mokuba would be able to sing with them, but despite the age of three he had to learn to talk first. Sure the little black haired boy was smart, having learned everything from walking to being able to go to the potty by himself, but for some reason he'd never been able to get the hang of talking, despite everyone's attempts at helping him. It was just a waiting game now, wondering how long it was going to be until the young three year old opened his mouth and never shut up.

Seto was honestly looking forward to it.

In an attempt to cheer up the boy, Seto reached down and picked up the soft toy his father had bought for him for his birthday, only two days ago. He smiled as he looked into the big blue eyes on the white dragon before he handed it to his brother, watching in delight as the younger boy grinned and snuggled into it, burying his face in the large toys neck. Their mother gave Seto a thankful smile before reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"You're such a sweetie Seto."

A spark of happiness flew through the small boy, and he wriggled forward in his seat to offer his cheek for a kiss. His mother laughed but complied, knowing just how affectionate Seto was. That boy liked to snuggle, cuddle and get as close to one as possible all the time. He wasn't clingy, just very warm and soft hearted. And with parent's and brother like his, that was never going to change.

"You guys up for another song?"

"How far away are we from the hut, hon?"

"Twenty minutes or so."

Seto felt a small sigh of relief leave him as he thought about how the hour long trip was finally starting to end. Then again, it had been his wish to go to the mountain side hut for some fun in the snow for his birthday. He was still buzzing with the excitement that had taken over when his parents had agreed and asked if he wanted to stay for a week or so for some real fun. Of course Seto had agreed instantly and they'd packed up their bags two days later and headed off.

"Please Mummy! One more song?" Seto begged, giving his mother puppy dog eyes. He was excellent at them, able to make almost anyone crumble under the adorable stare and his own mother was no different despite having raised the boy.

His father let out a loud hoot as she finally gave her consent. "Alright, as long as you can pick the song."

"Ghostbusters!"

"He is sooo my son!" his father laughed as he instantly began hitting the skip button to the song. Within seconds the sound of the songs intro began to ring through the car, followed by Seto and his fathers loud cries of delight, Mokuba's happy giggle and his mothers good natured sigh as she shook her head at her families antics.

"If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters!" Seto cried in reply to his fathers question, grinning as Mokuba mumbled some sort of sound that sounded like the word. His mother giggled to herself and amused herself watching her family sing together.

"If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good, who ya gonna call?"

"Ghostb-"

_SSCCRREEEECCHH _

The scream of the vehicle followed by the cries of the inhabitants echoed through the air as the truck on the opposite side of the road swung onto their side, forcing Seto's father to swerve viciously, leading to the car's sudden airborne flight before it crashed down on the roof, tearing apart in all the wrong places with agonized screeches.

Seto felt his body tear and his eyesights whole vision flickered from bright white to crushing blackness continuously. The small boy felt a scream on his lips, eager to claw its way up his throat and tear out of his mouth. And being so young, he couldn't hold it back and joined his brother and mother in their own cries that were barely heard over the carnage.

And then it stopped.

Seto gasped as he cracked open his eyes, surprised to find himself upright. In front of him lay the wreckage of the car, and for some unfathomable reason he was a few meters away in his chair. It must have torn off and a quick glance behind him showed a river of metal and skid marks lining the road, as well as the sight of a truck and multiple other cars pulling over as people began to sprint towards them.

The sudden groan from inside snapped him out of his daze.

Without even thinking properly, the young boy tore himself out of the chair and sprinted for the car wreckage, dropping to his knees and crawling through glass and car pieces to reach whomever it'd been who'd made the noise. Although, the part of his brain that was forcing him to keep going was pushed aside at the horror in front of him.

Most of the car was still intact, and the rest of the inhabitants were littered around it. Mokuba appeared to be wrapped up in a ball, eyes closed and hands wrapped around Seto's toy he'd given him less than a moment ago. His mother was still strapped in her seat, hanging from the roof with wide, unseeing eyes and blood dripping down her face. Once again Seto moved forward, whether to touch his brother or mother he didn't know, but was stopped by a new sound.

"S-Seto…"

The harsh, raspy voice made Seto jump and he whirled around to see his father looking at him with those crystal blue eyes he'd inherited. Instantly Seto was at his side, eyeing up the huge hunks of metal trapping his father from the waist down.

"D-Daddy?"

"Sssh…" his father coughed out, forcing a smile that looked as if he was splitting his face with the amount of blood covering it. "You're bleeding."

The eight year old couldn't help but laugh slightly, "I'm bleeding? You're bleeding Dad."

"I guess that makes two of us." A wheezy chuckle made tears attack Seto's eyes, burning them harshly with every drop. The young boy reached up to wipe them away, hasty to eradicate all weakness from sight. He gave a small yelp in pain though when something dragged severely across his cheek, and the sudden torrent of _wetness _leaked down his face.

"Seto, stop. You're cutting yourself," his father called, a slightly demented hand coming out of nowhere to clasps Seto's. The boy saw the pain and discomfort in his fathers eyes, knowing that moving anything was hurting him, but Seto was too selfish to push him away, choosing instead to cuddle closer to his father.

"Mummy?"

"Seto…"

"She's gone isn't she?" he whispered, knowing the answer and knowing it was cruel to ask his father the question but he wanted confirmation.

"Yes."

"And Mokie?"

"I don't know."

"Can you get out of here?"

"I don't think so."

Seto fell quiet, his small hand clenching his fathers and he winced at the feeling of glass, the thing that had cut his cheek before, sinking even deeper into his cruelly destroyed palms and fingers. His father sighed and looked at him with pain filled eyes, although this was more of a physical pain.

"You have to promise me something," he started, pausing only when the sound of loud voices and cries echoed through the air, and Seto exchanged a look with him before they both tried to call out, screaming for assistance. It was blocked off though by the debris surrounding them, closing in like some sort of soundproof cage.

"Daddy?"

"Please Seto, I don't know whats going to happen, I don't know if they'll get here in time," the father touched his sons face with their joined hands, a sad smile on his face, "and I'm dying. I can feel it."

This was the only time Seto had never wanted his father to be straight with him, to give him the harsh truth he'd always demanded. Tears coursed down his cheeks, burning paths through the blood, setting an invisible fire to the cuts and scrapes littering his face and small sobs began to claw their way up his throat in attempts to wrench themselves out of his mouth.

"O-Okay…"

"Take care of yourself, and your brother. Look after him for me, be there for him, read stories to him like your mother did." He smiled that sad smile again, and Seto felt himself start to hate it, his stomach twisting up into a snarling pit of disgust and distaste.

"Dad, hang on-"

"Please Seto. Promise me you will."

There was dead silence between the two, both of them locking eyes and forcing the other to back down. The small eight year-old with his parents eminent deaths on his hand and the world on his shoulders, the father beyond distraught at knowing he was leaving his son to face the world as cruel, black fog began to take over his vision.

"I promise."

His father let out a sigh of relief, and Seto saw his eyes flicker over to his dead mother, agony on his face before he was pulling Seto closer and burying a bloodstained face into sticky brown locks.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is," he mumbled back before pulling away and kissing Seto's forehead, his voice was getting weaker and whole body was trembling with effort of just _being _alive. "I'm so sorry Seto."

"I shouldn't have been distracting you-"

"_Don't you ever think that!_" his father protested angrily, but the look of despair in those blue iris's of Seto's was enough to know that he would keep thinking that, that he would blame himself until he finally came to terms with the accident. Without much thought of the pain he would cause them, Seto's father pulled him closer for another embrace, tears streaming down both of their faces now.

"Don't go Daddy."

"I don't want to."

"Then don't… stay… _stay._"

A choked sob was the only reply, and all hope left Seto as he sagged in his fathers arms, sobbing relentlessly as the banging and crashing of people trying to get to them -_why couldn't they go the way he came!_- echoed around them, signs that help was coming… but too late. They stayed in near silence, both clinging to the faint and unrealistic idea they might be saved, both draining in the last of the time they could spend together to permanently itch into their memories and good _lord _this was tearing them both to shreds.

"I love you Seto, I love you so much."

"Daddy…"

But there was no reply, only a hitched breath followed by… nothing. Seto pulled back, even more tears he had to push away to see flowing down his face, and tried to look for a sign of life. Anything. But dead eyes stared back, empty and glassy, reflecting Seto's horrified face.

"Daddy?"

He whispered it again, extracting himself from his fathers arm and wriggling back, wondering if his father just wanted space. When there was once again no reply, panic washed over him. His bottom lip wobbled, his voice escaped him and his wasn't until his shaking hand reached up to clasp his throat could he speak.

"Daddy? Daddy stop it. Come back…"

Seto whimpered as he reached out and touched his fathers lifeless face, wanting for those blue eyes to open, wanting those lips to curl back up into a smile, _his smile, _and tell him that everything was going to be okay, that they were going to be alright.

"Seto?"

The brunets head snapped up as he heard his name, his eyes instantly flying to his father as he wished for it to be him. But that was silly, the voice sounded nothing like his fathers own deep voice. Deep and comforting.

"Seto?"

Said boy's head tried desperately to find the source of the voice, gazing over at his mothers body to see if it was her. But once again the voice wasn't the same as her soft voice. Soft and calming.

"Seto?"

Finally his eyes drifted over to stare at his younger brother, flinching when he saw wide grey, purple orbs staring back with confusion, hurt and anguish in them. Seto began to reach out with his hand to pull his brother closer to him in the wreckage of the car, only to freeze when his name slipped out again, and he managed to see it come out of Mokuba's mouth.

The young eight-year olds world came crumbling down around him as he realised it was Mokuba's first word, the first thing that his younger brother ever said.

And his father had been seconds away from hearing it himself

* * *

**So, this started as a happy birthday themed story I started ages ago for Seto's birthday, and now bloody heck! **

**Honestly hate myself for writing this. But this is my take on Seto's parents death.**

**Hope you enjoyed, hope you at least got a little teary-eyed, maybe, not really.**


End file.
